


A new try

by cravingformore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Just Warning, There's still a chance that might change though, Things go differently from half-way through, What-If, even a quite weak stomach can handle this i think?, if you have a very weak stomach you might want to reconsider, the graphic descriptions of violence are quite mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor die along with the rest of the Rogue One team. But what if they got a new chance at life? What if they are taken back to the very first of the events that lead them to their death?





	1. A New Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I needed to write, I just couldn't live with the ending without a few fix-its so I made my own. 
> 
> Avoiding using dialogue from the movie.
> 
> Unedited.

The pain was unbearable.

You would think that when you die from a massive explosion that you're too close to, you'd die pretty quickly. Unfortunately that is only the case when you're at the very base of the explosion. Cassian and Jyn, however, were a few miles away from the centre of the explosion from the death star, which means that they had a few moments process that they were going to die, and they were going to burn alive. Sure, the death was inevitable, but for a few seconds all they could do was feel the immeasurable pain. Jyn held on to Cassian and screamed for the rest of her life, and Cassian, though not screaming, felt just as much pain as Jyn did, though maybe more because her screams were something he never wanted to hear.

And then all was white.

And then, suddenly they were in a secret base they had been briefly acquainted with, separated, Cassian with Chirrut and Baze in a cramped cell, and Jyn being led by Saw into a smaller room. 

Jyn was extremely confused. Hadn't she just died? Wasn't she in an embrace with Cassian at the beach on Scarif? But now, here she was, watching Saw's back as he led her somewhere. And, oddly enough, that somewhere looked terribly familiar, and Saw was speaking some terribly familiar words. He was about to show her the message of her father, Galen Erso. What in the name of all deities was happening?

Had she been taken back in time? She clearly remembered this, and new exactly what her father was going to say. She was sure she couldn't watch all what happened unravel again, her not being able to move because of the shock of the message, losing her only friend at the explosion, facing the unbelieving faces of the Council...

The unbelieving Council.

Was this why she was sent back in time if she really was sent back in time? To get the message of Galen Erso to the Council? 

This time she was ready. She would get that message at the first sign of the explosion, but she had to act like she hadn't seen it before. It was fairly easy to do, as seeing her used-to-be late father was quite emotional, this time she was jolted awake at the sound of the explosion. 

"Saw, give the message to me." Saw turned to her from the window and Jyn turned to look at him. "I won't be able to finish it here. I want to see my father call me Stardust over and over again. I want to know what he wants from me. Please, Saw," she nearly begged.

A ripple in the message turned Saw's attention to it and he realised that Jyn was right. She would not finish the message here, so he hurried to the projector and ejected the message from it and handed it to Jyn. "Go, Jyn," his raspy, oddly high voice said. Cassian had appeared at the door way and took her hand, telling her to hurry with him. There was some panic in his voice that Jyn didn't quite remember from last time, but maybe she just hadn't paid attention then. But Jyn wanted to try again.

"Come with me," she pleaded. 

"No. I'm not going to keep running away. Go!" Saw hurried her. He looked quite content with dying.

She started running with Cassian, who grabbed Bodhi and went after Chirrut and Baze. K-2SO was piloting the ship towards them and landed, opening a door and they all jumped in. Cassian hurried to the pilot's seat and, again without K's calculations, engaged light speed and they were out of Jedha. 

Now that they were in somewhat safety, Jyn went to Cassian. She wanted to know if she was the only one who knew of what will come. What could she say without weirding him out if he didn't remember? After a second she pulled out the message and looked at it. Maybe if she told him about the message...? Maybe he would look a bit surprised? Would that work? But just as she was about to say something, Cassian broke the silence. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the message.

Turns out she didn't have to think about it much. "It's the message from my father," Jyn said a bit smugly. Instead of surprised, Cassian looked happy. 

"So this time the Council will believe you," he said, smiling. The Cassian from before rarely gave Jyn smiles, so Jyn suspected that he remembered. Also the "this time" was a pretty big giveaway. Jyn smiled back at him, and without saying it, both of them knew what was going to happen. Or rather, what would have happened if Jyn wasn't able to retrieve the message. Now she did, and now they had been given a new chance.

What they didn't know was that any choice they made wrong would lead back to the Scarif beach, and that time there might not be a third chance.


	2. New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Jyn has the message her father left for her. Will the Council believe her now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Gosh, I'm so excited!
> 
> Unedited :))) 
> 
> Still avoiding use of movie dialogue as I can't remember the correct lines. Seen the movie just once.

"So there was a message," Mon Mothma said. "Can we really trust the rogue girl? Is what she says true?" She never had any doubts on Jyn, but she had to find a way to do things way differently than what would end in loss of the Rebel troops. She knew each mission was a risk.

General Draven, suspicious as ever, tried to persuade Mothma. "It's her father, she could still have connections to him. She's lying," he stated.

"Would you, General Draven, rather risk sending X-Wings off to Eadu, where Erso is rumoured to be than send a rescue team there to find him for questioning?" Mon Mothma reasoned. "No; it's best we risk less lives of our own troops."

General Draven had to live with it. He told the coder to tell Captain Andor to abandon the original plan and to capture Galen Erso instead. 

Back on board the ship Cassian smirked and told them he understood. Then he took the earpieces out from his ear and turned his smirk to Jyn, who wore a brilliant smile. "We're now on a capturing mission," he told her and Jyn couldn't stop smiling. Then she had to retreat into a corner to cry, somewhat at least, because she was going to save her father. She could keep him for a little longer. She had never been happier than at that moment.

"K, could you leave for a second?" she heard Cassian say and K left, mentioning some odds of how probably Jyn would take the chance and kill him, but left nonetheless. Now it was only Cassian and Jyn.

"We died, right?" Cassian broke the short silence.

"It would appear so," Jyn replied.

"How are back at flying to Eadu? I mean, we died. What happened?" Cassian seemed even more confused than she was.

"I don't know," Jyn said. "I have no idea whatsoever. But it does seem like a second chance to me," she said in a hushed tone.

Cassian agreed, and they were in silence again. "Last time, when I spoke to the General, he told me to continue in the original plan. It would seem as though you grabbing that message triggered a series of events that might fix the future," the Captain spoke again.

Jyn was scared of that "might". Cassian was too, but he didn't dare show it to Jyn. It was funny that in such a short time he had come to care for Jyn in ways he had never dared care about anyone before. They had known each other for days, and now they were quite literally at day one. In the last timeline they had barely known their names at this point. Maybe, if they survived the war this time, they would have time to know each other better. 

It was war, so they might die at any moment.

But it was a Rebellion, so they had hope. Rebellions are built on hope. That's what Cassian always believed in. 

After quite some time, with K back in the copilot's seat and Cassian piloting, they got prepared to land. Bodhi stop behind them and was helping them navigate through the rain and wind and the rocks.

Last time they hit a rock. This time Cassian made sure they wouldn't and was sharper than ever, making Bodhi wonder how he managed so well. This time they landed neatly at a safe distance from the building. This time they wouldn't have to steal a ship, and this time they'll all go. The hardest part of this mission was, to Jyn and Cassian, to act like they didn't know what will happen. Grand Moff Tarkin would still send Orson Krennic to Eadu, and what happened up there I still mainly the same. Only this time Jyn and Cassian were supposed to prevent Galen's death.

Silently the group, minus K, made their way to the base. At a stone by a crossroads, Cassian gave orders. "Baze, you're a good shot - find a place you can cover our backs from. Take Chirrut and Bodhi with you. Jyn and I will go down," he commanded, and everyone nodded. Turning to Jyn, he added, "Jyn, I trust you remember what your father looks like." 

"Of course," Jyn replied in an obvious tone. "And even if I didn't remember from my childhood I did just recently see a holographic message he sent." 

Cassian nodded and then said to the others, "Wait for my signal, then start sniping." They separated, with Jyn and Cassian going down the cliff and then using a bridge of sorts to cross a canyon, all the way over to the side of the base. There were ladders waiting for them.

Before they could start climbing a shuttle appeared and appeared to be landing. Unfortunately to Cassian and Jyn, they were in plain sight and anybody could see them from behind if they were careful enough. As the shuttle flew above them, they had no idea if they had been seen or not.

Jyn looked to Cassian. "They'll surely kill my father," she said, "if we don't hurry." Cassian nodded, and started climbing, Jyn following soon after.

After a while of climbing they came to the top, where a stormtrooper was waiting. He barely managed to say "hey" when Cassian grabbed him and pulled him down. Thankfully it was raining so hard, no one heard. As everyone seems to be gathered around two men, they figured they hadn't been seen. They slowly moved to optimal position, or as optimal as they could be, and waited to a while. They could barely hear what was going on, but when one of the two men pulled on a blaster gun, they acted, shooting everyone who wasn't their target on sight. Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi also contributed their share.

Orson Krennic was panicking, yelling his troops to retreat into the shuttle so they could make an air attack, but only some remained as they ran. Krennic sealed the door and the shuttle prepared to take off. Jyn ran to secure her father, who was on the floor, in quite some pain, apparently. Cassian reached to his comlink. "K, can you hear me? K, come in!" 

K's voice was then heard. "Cassian. What seems to be T trouble that you need my assistance to?"

Cassian yelled to the comlink over the overpowering sound of the engines of the shuttle going on, "Bring the ship here and come fight off this Imperial shuttle!"

"I did not quite get that," K said, "But I'm guessing you're calling me over." The link was cut off and soon, as the Imperial shuttle rose and the wind of its take off started blowing everyone on the deck away, the lights of Cassian's ship appeared. Jyn got up from the force of the wind and started pulling her father into safety. 

Her concentration on the mission was compromised when her father asked her with a strained voice, "Who... are you?" 

She turned her eyes from the shots coming from the Imperial shuttle towards Cassian's ship to her father. "We got your message," she answered. "We're here to save you." She deliberately avoided telling him she was his daughter until she had to.

The Imperial shuttle started to escape as it was attacked from three directions, and when it did, Galen Erso said, "I don't need saving. All I want is Stardust safe."

Jyn turned her eyes away. "If you don't come with us, Stardust will die."

Galen Erso looked at the woman's face and smiled. "Jyn."

Jyn briefly turned to him, but then turned back to Cassian again because he was running towards her. "We have to steal an enemy ship again. Krennic seriously damaged my ship's hyperdrive." Jyn nodded.

"Can you stand?" she asked Galen.

Galen replied that he thought so, and with the help from Jyn, he stood up. "Luckily Orson barely hits," he said, suddenly turning to hug Jyn. "I missed you so much, Stardust."

Jyn was buried in her father's embrace for the first time in fifteen years, so it was no wonder she was in tears. She grabbed his jacket - gosh, she hated that jacket already - the fabric was too tough, it was annoying - and sobbed. Cassian felt really bad that he had to disrupt them, but they had to flee - more stormtroopers were coming.

Jyn and Galen separated and they all started running to the new, stolen ship. Cassian's ship was abandoned, K and Bodhi doing most of moving everything they needed, and with a few blasts at the stormtroopers behind the three, the made their grand escape.

This time with Galen Erso on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you so much for all the kudos and comments in the last chapter!
> 
> I'll probably rewatch the movie soon :)))) 
> 
> Gosh, I'm excited for this fic !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and let's hope more's to come! Next chapters probably will be longer.


End file.
